First Coalition
The First Coalition (FC), also known as the Coalition and formerly known as the First Coalition of the North, is an alliance originally formed between Norgite and Korikkia. History The Norgite's government decided that it needed to form an alliance with other northern nations to counter the opposing Northern Alliance. For a short time after the alliance was created, there were restrictions: nations had to be above a certain parallel. Korikkia, Shady Dunes, Czechostan, and X-Zone were invited. Shady Dunes declined but Korikkia joined. X-Zone joined, but later wished to maintain neutrality and left. The high king of Norgite stated it didn't have to be a military alliance but many nations doubted this and didn't want a Third Bellum Malleum War. Occupation of Galawait "Not long ago it came to my attention the nation of Galawait's government has exhibited no control over its people and there is not much time left until that nation's government is completely non-existent. To prevent the people of Galawait from harming each other or other nations near them, I have officially authorized the nations of the First Coalition to begin the peaceful occupation of Galawait until such a time as a new government takes the place of the old one. I would advise all the nation's of Bellum Malleum to not interfere with this occupation. Any interference will be met with a swift military response and an untold amount of lives will be lost. On behalf of Korrikia I can assure you that the citizens of Galawait will be treated as fairly as Korrikia treats their citizens. Thank you for listening, and once again, DO NOT INTERFERE." -Norgite broadcast over the Bellum Malleum News Network. Korikkia agreed and quickly sent soldiers to occupy Galawait. Shady Dunes and Czechostan opposed this action but Korikkia justified it since Galawait's government was inactive and unstable. The First Coalition occupied Galawait for a time and later divided it into North Galawait and South Galawait, recieving heavy international backlash and causing Czechostan to join the Northern Alliance. Already heated tensions grew worse, and Shady Dunes almost immediatly declared a state of war, but backed down due to the assured destruction of fighting a war alone. Later, he organized the Northern Alliance and mobilized all troops of the members. After war almost broke out, the First Coalition allowed Galawait to regain independence. Post-Occupation After the occupation, the First Coalition recieved many new members, including Galawait, Penguoin, Lipitehsys, Du-fong, and Bujahla. Because of the rapid growth of nations joining across Bellum Malleum, its name changed to the First Coalition. During a border dispute between Du-fong and Nihilakh , the FC sided with Du-fong , encouraging it to join the First Coalition. It soon did but left along with Bujahla and formed the South East Area Treaty. Decline After the Mistport Conflict, the FC's importance diminished and the founding member of Korikkia left. Soon, Lipitehsys pulled out and found itself at war with Nihilakh and Shady Dunes. The FC did little to intervene and fell out of politics as an alliance. Eventually, even Norgite left and the FC only had two members, Penguoin and Galawait. Short Revival and Fall Eventually, the nation of Norgite rejoined to oppose the Northern Alliance. Korikkia did not officially joined but supported the FC. Czechostan, who was kicked out of the NA for economic reasons sought a powerful ally and agreed to join the FC. However, Norgite immediately left after receiving an invitation from the FC and Czechostan decided to withdraw from regional politics. The FC once again only had only two members. Due to its unpopularity, Penguoin declared the dissolution of the FC. Members The members of the First Coalition are Galawait, and Penguoin. X-Zone was a member for a brief amount of time before leaving. Du-fong and Bujahla left to stay out of regional affairs. Norgite offered a slice of the money captured from Galawait during the occupation and numerous raids at cities but no nation responded to this. Korikkia left to stay out of wars and Lipitehsys left later for the same reason. Norgite left a total of two times and was a reason for its dissolution. Category:Alliances Category:Misc